What Do You Go Home To
by broodyandcheery143
Summary: What if in season one Brooke really was pregant? And she moved to California to be with her aunt to have the baby. Now she returns to Tree Hill five years later and wont tell anyone why. Is her life and the life of her daughter, Annaliese, in danger? R
1. Chapter 1

**So i know i havent updated any fics lately but its because i had been busy with starting high school and cross country but now cross country is over and im getting used to high school and i decided to give this another shot.**

****

A/N: This is my first story in the first person point of view so sorry if at one point i foget and dont write it that way. Just let me know and be patient with me because im not used to it.

Summary: This is a fanfic where you can see what happens if in season one Brooke is pregnant. She leaves to go to California to live with her aunt to have the 's storyline is still the same. EX. Nathan and Haley still get married and have three year old Jamie and Lucas and Peyton are now engaged. But will Brooke showing up in TRee Hill shake thier relationship?  
If you have any questions feel free to ask and let me know if i left anything out.

Diclaimer: I dont own One Tree Hill or its characters.

* * *

What Do You Go Home To

Chapter One

As I was on the plane to Tree Hill I looked over to my left and saw a sleeping figure. I smiled as I patted her head full of long white-blonde hair. I looked at my watch which said there was only thirty minutes left of our plane ride. As each minute began to disappear I began to get more nervous.

_5 Years Before_

_I sat on the navy blue leather couch in my living room listening to my parents argue in the kitchen. They were deciding what was going to happen with MY life, but I didn't really care. They seemed to know what was best for me._

_After a couple more minutes of them fighting and me secretly listening they re-appeared in the living room and sat on the matching leather couch across from mine. _

_"Brooke," my mother started, "your father and I have been talking long and hard about this and what we have come up with we think is the best decision for all of us." I just stared at her telling her to go on. "Your father and I have decided that you will move to California to live with your aunt until the baby is born. Once the baby is born you may give it up for adoption and move back home with us."_

_This wasn't surprising to me; them sending me away to get rid of the problem, then letting me come back when the problem is gone. I didn't know how I felt about it at the time, but I knew at that moment it was my only choice. Besides, what did I have to stay for? My ex-best friend and my ex-boy friend had just cheated on my behind my back and gotten together. _

_"Ok," I said. "But one little question. What are people going to say when I come home in nine months?"_

_"We will tell them you went to study in London for the rest of the year," my mom answered. "It was a last minute thing and you had to leave right away. No one ever needs to know."_

_I nodded; it was a good enough story for her. I was always a good liar when I needed to be._

Present

I must have fallen asleep sometime in those last thirty minutes because suddenly I felt a small force on my arm. "Mommy wake up," said a small yet familiar voice. I opened my eyes and looked into the deep green eyes of my four year old daughter. "I thought you were never gonna wake up. I have been trying for like two whole minutes!"

I let out a small giggle. "Well, I'm sorry," I said sarcastically as I began to tickle the little girl all over her body. She shrieked with laughter. Then we heard a voice go over the plane announcing we were about the land and everyone should get ready to exit the plane.

I collected all of Annaliese's toys and coloring things putting them back into my Louie Vuitton carryon bag.

Once the plane had landed and it was safe to leave I took my daughters hand and we followed the line of people exiting the plane, too. I know I shouldn't have, but I half expected my mom to be waiting for us outside the terminal. But of course she wasn't, so I just rented a taxi to take Annaliese and me to her house.

When we arrived at my parents large, white, Victorian-style house my mom wasn't even home. I walked up to the front door with all our luggage and saw a note from her saying:

Brooke,

Went out to lunch with some friends. There's a key for you to get in behind the flower pot with the heart. Feel free to unpack and make yourself at home. You and Anna can have your old room.

Mom

Great, I thought. Now some robber came and read this note and brake into her house. Thankfully, though, when I went looking for the key behind the flowerpot with the heart it was right where it was supposed to be. I let us in and we went up to the room and put the luggage on the bed.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," said Annaliese.

"Ok," I answered. "Let's go see what grandma has in her refrigerator." I walked down to the kitchen followed by the little four year old. When I reached the fridge door, though, and looked inside all I saw was beer and a couple pieces of cheese that looked like they were molding. I quickly closed the door and turned to my daughter. "How about we just go out?"

"Yay!" she shouted as she jumped up and down.

"But were going to have to walk because mommy doesn't have a car," I said. She nodded and I grabbed my purse and we left.

As we walked further and further out of the neighborhood and into where all the restaurants were my stomach began to get nervous. What if I see him? What if he sees her? These were all thoughts that were going through my mind when we happened to walk across a McDonalds. Without even looking around I led Annaliese into the restaurant. We ordered and sat in the corner by the window.

While I was waiting for Annaliese to finish her chicken nuggets (she was usually a very slow eater) I looked out the window and noticed for the first time the stores across the street. I scanned over them and my head and mind froze after I read one. The sign read Karen's Café. Of course, I thought. How could I not have noticed we were by Karen's Café? They must have built a McDonalds across the street from it when I was gone.

After I noticed Karen's place right outside I tried to get her to eat faster so we could leave without anyone recognizing us. I wanted to go as long as I possibly could without anyone seeing me and most importantly Annaliese.

She finally finished and I picked her up and we left. Luckily we made it out of there without anyone seeing us, but I had to stop by the grocery if we still wanted to eat anymore. So, we went into the grocery and I picked up some of the necessities and got out of there as fast as I could.

I got in line for the grocery and the grocer was going very slowly. He seemed to be in his late sixties. He had grey hair and could barely move his arms let alone move my bags into my kart. I offered to do it myself and he didn't object, I don't think I was the first person to ask.

When I was done bagging and paying I grabbed three bags and gave one to Annaliese and we walked out of the grocery getting ready to head back to my parents house. As I passed Karen's Café and McDonalds one more time everything was safe again and I let out a sigh of relief, but then we got to the corner of Fifth Street.

Annaliese and I were about to cross the street when I looked across and there he was. I couldn't breathe. It felt like my heart sank down into my chest. My hands and legs began to tremble. I knew he saw me because I saw him squint his eyes to see if it was really me he was seeing.

The light told us to go, but I didn't move. Instead, he made his way towards me. Annaliese began tugging on my hand. "Mommy what's wrong?" But I couldn't answer all I could do was sit there like an idiot and watch the man I once loved, with his blonde shaggy hair and his perfect green eyes, walk towards me. I couldn't even escape.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Brooke?" wondered the gorgeous figure walking up to me. I nodded because that's about all I could do. "What are you doing here? I mean in Tree Hill? I haven't seen you since junior year."

"I came to visit my mom," I didn't mention Annaliese; I hoped Lucas didn't noticed the little blonde girl standing next to me, holding my hand.

"How long are you going to be in?" he asked me either not noticing her or choosing not to.

I shrugged, "Maybe a week or two."

"Well, maybe I, you, and Peyton could have dinner one night," he said. I nodded like an idiot. There was no chance I would ever want to go to dinner with them. "And maybe this cutie can come, too," he said to Annaliese. He didn't even seem to be worried about the fact that I was standing there with a four year old when I had been away for five years. "What's your name?" he asked her.

"Annaliese Victoria Davis," she recited proudly. The day she memorized her full name was probably the proudest day of her little four year old life. She loved when people asked her that question.

"Davis," repeated Lucas. Oh, crap, I thought in my head. He knows. "That means there's no man in the picture?" I shook my head. He nodded like he got it, but he didn't even know the first thing about it.

"Well, we better get going," I said as an excuse. "I promised my mom I would make her some dinner so we better get working on it."

"Ok," he answered. "Nice to meet you Annaliese, and Brooke," she said smiling, "it was nice seeing you again." He turned around and continued on his way to wherever he was going. I let out a sigh of relief. He didn't seem to suspect anything, and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Come on, Anna," I said before leading the little girl across the street with my whole body shaking.

X-X-X-X-X

When I got home I put Anna down for a nap, so I could freak out for a little bit in peace. I paced the living room going over the same questions in my head. What if he knows about Annaliese? What if he asks me to dinner? Before I knew it there were tears streaming down my face.

He was so beautiful, even better than how I had left him. How could you be mad at someone and like them so much at the same time? These are thoughts that went through my mind as I sat on the couch and just cried to myself. Everything in my life would have just been better if Peyton and Lucas would have never cheated.

_4 Years Before_

_"Come on Brooke you can do it!" my aunt coached me as I felt a huge pain in the bottom of my stomach. I didn't think I could do it, have birth. My aunt was way into stuff like not having medicines and stuff, healing yourself the natural way with herbs and things, so she made me have a natural birth, no drugs. _

_"I don't think I can," I cried back. Tears were streaming down my red face. I had never felt this kind of pain before. I didn't want the baby to come out of me, but it was too late. I was nine months pregnant and in labor. _

_Finally after fifteen of the longest minutes of my life I had a beautiful baby girl. After I saw her I knew I was in love. I couldn't give her away like I was supposed to. How could I ever give anything like this away; something so perfect and beautiful. _

_The doctors took her away after a minute to clean her up. _

_"She's so beautiful, Brooke," said my aunt wiping off the sweaty hair that was sticking to my forehead. "You did a wonderful job."_

_"Thanks," I said._

_My aunt could tell I was being quiet and thinking. She was about to ask me what was wrong but I cut her off. "Aunt Theresa," I started. "I don't think I can do this. I mean give her away. After seeing her I can't imagine my like without her. I keep trying to but every time I try to I see her in it."_

_"Brooke we talked about this," she said. "I warned you how hard it would be to give her away after you had her."_

_"I never imaged it would be this hard though."_

_"Look, I can't stop you from keeping your baby, that's your decision all the way, but I should warn you if you chose to keep her your parents will not let you go home to Tree Hill," she warned._

_For awhile I just stared at the wall, wondering if I even wanted to go back anyway. I mean kids here weren't much better, especially since I was known as pregnant girl from the day I started, but who did I have to go home to in Tree Hill? Peyton and Lucas had each other, Nathan and Haley had each other. My parents are barely home as it is._

_Finally after they brought her back in all cleaned up and I held her once again I made my decision. "I'm keeping her."_

Present

I must have zoned out or something because before I knew it I heard a small voice. "Mommy why are you crying?" asked a bewildered Annaliese.

"Oh it's nothing," I said wiping my eyes. "Mommy is just thinking of stuff from the past. But I shouldn't do that because I have the present and I have you." I hit my lap motioning for her to get in it and she did as she snuggled up close to my body.

After awhile I thought she was asleep but she looked up at me and said, "Mommy, I don't want you to cry anymore. You cry too much and I don't like when you're sad."

"Thanks baby," I said stroking her white-blonde hair. "I don't want to cry anymore either."

Just then the doorbell rang and ruined out mother-daughter moment. I wondered who it could be since no one knew I was in town. I decided it was probably just someone for my mom, but when I opened the door I was surprised to see a familiar, petite girl with dirty-blonde curls and coconut-hazel eyes. She was accompanied by a little boy, about three with shortish blonde hair.

"Tiger!" screamed the girl as she jumped and gave me a huge hug. I smiled at the familiarness in her voice. It was a voice I hadn't heard in a long time and it was soothing to hear it again.

"Tutor-girl!" I said smiling at her. "Or should I say tutor-mom?" I asked confused about the little boy standing next to her.

"You may," she smiled rubbing the little boy on the top of his head. "So don't be mad but Lucas told me you were in town and I couldn't help but come over and see you."

"Why would I be mad?" I asked. "I've missed you." I gave her another hug and then I noticed she was still standing in the doorway. On one hand I wanted to invite her in and catch up on our lives, but on the other if I did she would see Annaliese and probably ask questions.

I decided I would just ask her in because it would be rude not to anyways. "So, would you like to come in?" She nodded and picked up her son before following me into the living room where Annaliese was still sleepy on the couch.

Haley's face was a mix of shock and confused when she saw Annaliese on the couch. I could see in her eyes she didn't really know what to think. "Would you like to sit down?" I wondered trying to make it less awkward. Her and her son sat on one couch while Annaliese and I sat on the other.

"So how have you been?" I asked her when she sat down.

"I've been great, actually. I graduated from USC last year and I'm now teaching English at Tree Hill High."

"That's great Haley," I said, "And what about Nathan? Are you and him still together?"

"Yes, we actually got married shortly after you left," she answered and that was a shock to me. Getting married in high school was the last thing I pictures Haley James, or should I say Haley James-Scott now, to do.

"Wow," I said. "So that must be your son?"

"Yes," she smiled at him. "This is James Lucas Scott, but everyone calls him Jamie. Is that your…daughter?" I could tell she didn't really know whether or not she should ask that question, but finally decided to.

"Yes, this is Annaliese," I said and looked at the little girl who was now laying her head against my arm. She wasn't asleep, but I could tell she was tired. She probably didn't want to go to sleep because she wanted to know what was going on.

"I guess we were both teenage moms," Haley half-laughed. "Who would have guessed?"

"Not me that's for sure."

"Well, Jamie and I better go," Haley said standing up. "It's his nap time and it looks like it might be hers, too," she pointed at a half-asleep Annaliese. "But I was wondering maybe if you and Annaliese would like to come over tonight and have dinner with Nathan, Jamie, and me?"

"Uh, sure," I said. I was hoping so much that she wouldn't invite Lucas or Peyton. It was just too hard to be around him.

"So see you tonight?" she said making her way to the door and I nodded.

"See you tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After Haley left I carried Anna back up to her room and put her in her bed so she could finish her nap. I thought I would go ahead and start getting ready for dinner that night so I hopped in the shower.

While I was blow drying my hair I heard someone open the door and went downstairs to find my mom walking into the kitchen. "Well hello mother," I said nonchalantly.

"Well, if it isn't my prodigal daughter," she said. I smiled a sarcastic smile.

"Where have you been all day?" I asked her.

"Just out," was all she answered her chocolate eyes staring deeply into mine. I looked away fast; I didn't like eye confrontation like that. "So, where's my grand baby I've heard so much about?"

"She's upstairs taking her nap," I answered. "And by the way I'm glad you noticed that a kid was coming and stocked up the fridge a bit," I sarcastically added. "We went to the store and got some things that will hold us over for a few days. But really mom; beer and cheese?"

"I eat out a lot," was her answer.

"Whatever," I mumbled as I went back upstairs to my guest bedroom to finish blow drying my hair. As soon as I got it styled the way I wanted it Annaliese appeared in my doorway.

"Well, hello sleepy head," I joked. She let out a little chucked as she rubbed her big green eyes and jumped into my arms. I loved the cool feeling I got whenever I felt the warmness of her skin. "Let's go get you dressed for dinner."

We walked to the other guest bedroom that was hers and I went through her suitcase until I found the outfit I wanted her to wear. It was one of my favorites; a light pink over-all dress with a white long sleeved shirt under and white tights. She never complained about the outfits I picked out for her. She knows almost everything she wears is going to come from my children's boutique.

"Ok, now let's do your hair," I said. She made a face but let me do it. She says I pull her hair too hard when I brush it, but I don't see how. I guess she is just tender headed. Without too much trouble I pulled her white-blonde mess into a half ponytail and topped it off with a light pink bow. "Beautiful!" I said.

She smiled and went over and looked in the full body mirror. "Now, mommy has to get dressed. Do you think maybe you can play with some toys in your room for awhile?" She nodded. "And don't get your clothes dirty!" I yelled back at her as she walked out of the room.

I went through everything in my suitcase and couldn't decide what to wear. I knew this was a critical outfit because it shows all of them how I am doing in my life now. Finally I decided on my dark blue skinny jeans and tucked them into my tan uggs. I put on my lucky shirt and topped it off with my favorite off-white cashmere sweater.

I looked at the clock and it read five thirty. I figured that was a pretty reasonable time to go over for dinner, since she never really said what time. I was in no mood to ask my mom if I could borrow her car, she was probably passed out upstairs in her room anyways, so I decided Annaliese and I would walk again.

As I stepped outside I felt a cool rush go through my body. I loved everything about the fall; the smell, the leaves falling off the trees, the weather being not too hot but not too cold. It was something I didn't get to experience much in California so I was happy to come here.

As we walked to Haley and Nathan's house Annaliese played a game where she tried to crunch every leaf on the sidewalk. I laughed at the sight of her little body jumping up and down on each leaf. Because of her little game it took us a little longer than I thought to arrive at the large, brick house but when we got there Haley was waiting to greet us at the door.

"Hey Brooke," Haley said as we arrived at the door. She gave me a hug. "Hey Miss Annaliese," she motioned for us to go inside. "Dinner is almost ready you all can go ahead in the dining room and join Nathan and Jamie at the table."

"Ok," I said and I walked into the living room. "Nathan!" I said as I saw the tall man with deep blue eyes sitting at one end of the table. He seemed the same as in high school, but different. Brooke guessed his outside was the same but his maturness level was up.

"Hey Brooke," he said smiling. I walked to his end of the table and gave him a hug. I had Annaliese sit across from Jamie and I sat next to her, across from where Haley would be sitting.

"I see Haley has whipped you into shape," I said. "When I left you were still into your partying days."

"Yea, she's really changed my life."

"I'm glad to hear that Nate," I admitted. "I'm glad to see you and Haley are doing well."

"You seem to be doing well, too," he said.

I nodded. "Yea, well, some days are better than others. It's just nice to be home and actually remember what fall smells like." He nodded like he understood. Then Haley walked in with a bowl full of salad.

"I thought we could have some salad until dinner is ready," Haley suggested.

"That sounds good," I said. "Annaliese doesn't like salad, but I will have some." Haley passed out the salad and while we ate it we caught up on each other's lives. Finally Haley went to go get the main dish.

She came out with meatloaf, macaroni and cheese, and broccoli. "This looks good," I said seeing all the food.

"I hope so," Haley answered. She passed out the food to each person and over dinner we caught up over what had been happening in each other's lives over the last five years. I learned that they got married before having Jamie. They both went to USC for college and Haley teaches junior and senior English at Tree Hill High. Nathan plays pro ball for the Charlotte Bobcats. I couldn't believe how good they had been doing for themselves.

Finally dinner was over and we went into the living room and talked a bit more while Annaliese and Jamie played together nicely with Jamie's toys.

"So, Brooke, we didn't get to find out as much about how you are doing," Haley said.

"Well, I own a little children's boutique that's doing well," I started. "Annaliese and I live in a two bedroom loft, which is plenty big for the two of us."

"That's good," said Haley. Then came the one question I hoped no one would ask, "So, how about the father? Who is he?" I searched my brain trying to come up with an answer to this question that would be suitable. Then, to my luck or maybe not, the doorbell rang.

"Hold on just a minute I will get that," Haley said. She walked over to the door and opened it. I heard her and another voice talking. I couldn't quite make out the voice but it sounded oddly familiar. Finally, Haley led the figure into the living room to join us. After a few steps I could see who it was.

When I saw her I felt my body get a nervous shiver. Her big blonde curls still lied on her should, right where she had left them, but now they seemed bigger, bolder, more mature than in high school. He green eyes scanned there away across the room until she saw me and I knew she was speechless. Haley just stood there with a smile on her face like she had done something amazing, while the two of us stayed where we were not able to produce a sound.

Finally after a minute she was able to stutter something. "B...B...Brooke, w...w...what're you doing here?" she wondered. "I mean in like Tree Hill?"

"Visiting," I said like it was no big thing. Lucas must not have told her I was in town.

She was suddenly aware that she was staring at me and quickly shook her head out of her trance. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your all's get to gather," she said, "Just wanted to know if I could borrow some sugar for a cake, but I can just go to the store."

"No, its ok I have some," Haley said as she got up and went to the kitchen. She soon came out with the bag of sugar and handed it to Peyton.

"Thanks," Peyton muttered before walking out the door still in shock. I don't think she knew what to think. The last thing she expected to find in Haley's house when she went for sugar was me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So i know this isnt the most interesting chapter but i had to introduce Brooke's friend into the story because she will be important in later chapter, so bare with me because after this it will get better.**

* * *

Chapter Four

It had been an eventful night for Annaliese and me and by the time we walked home from Nathan and Haley's the little girl was too tired to even stand, so I told her she could take a bath tomorrow. I helped her into her pajamas and she was asleep the minute she hit the bed. I kissed her gently on the forehead and walked out of the room, turning off all the lights, but leaving a crack just how she liked it at home.

I made my way to the bedroom where I was staying. I lied on the bed thinking about everything that had gone on that night. In a way it didn't even feel real, like I was dreaming all of this up. I knew I needed to talk to someone about it so I got out my cell phone and called my best friend from California, Jenna.

_5 Years Before_

_It was my second week of school in California and people were already saying I was pregnant. I guess I was starting to show more than I though. All well, I thought. I'm not here to make friends; I'm just here to have my baby so I can go home._

_I walked into my English class and saw the girl who had been extremely nice to me last week. I figured she had heard the news and probably didn't want to be my friend anymore, so I made my way to the back corner of the room and sat down. I opened my book and was surprised to find that when I looked up the girl, with her extremely long, blonde hair and deep blue eyes was standing right in front of me._

_"Hey, I waved for you to come sit by me, but I guess you didn't see," she said in her sweet, gentle voice._

_"Oh, yea, sorry, I didn't see," I said amazed. Maybe no one did tell her. So I moved my seat next to hers and when she me over after school to help pick out an outfit for her date on Saturday, I thought I would ask her about it._

_"I've noticed your style is so great," she said to me as we entered her enormous room. I used to have one of these at home, in Tree Hill, I thought. "Not what I would expect from a girl who is from a small town."_

_"I usually like to go out of town to places like New York and stuff to get my clothes," I answered. "Tree Hill didn't have the best stores. But what I'm wearing now I made myself," I said. She looked at me in amazement. _

_"You made that?" _

_"Yea, I make a lot of my own clothes," I answered._

_"You've got to show me some of the stuff you've made," she gushed. "Tomorrow you're going to show me everything." I nodded._

_But today it was her turn to show me her clothes so we could pick out an outfit for her date. As I was going through her color- coordinated I hesitated on asking her the question. Finally it came out._

_"So, Jenna, I was wondering," I said holding to sleeve of a shirt. "Has anyone said anything to you about me?"_

_"I mean I've heard some stuff, but they're just rumors," she started. "I chose not to believe rumors, all they do is bring people down and ruin their lives." I sighed. How naive she was. Didn't she know that rumors weren't always false?_

_"What if the rumors are true?" I asked her. _

_"Then it's the persons business, not the whole schools," she answered and she did have a point there. It was the whole school's business that I was pregnant. They were just bored with their own uninteresting lives and had to feed off the interesting ones of others._

_"Why are you asking?"_

_"Well, because, what people are saying about me might happen to be… true," I stumbled. She looked at me not really with a face of sympathy but with a gentle face that showed me it was going to be alright._

_"I had a feeling it was," she answered honestly. "And I guess this is the part where you think I'm going to ditch you as a friend." I just put my head down; I couldn't even look her in the eyes right now. "Brooke if anything you need friends right now. Yea, people are going to talk behind your back and maybe even in front of your face, but it's your job to ignore them." I nodded._

_From then on Jenna and I were best friends. I told her the story of Lucas, Peyton, and I and how my mom sent me here to live with my aunt until the baby was born. When Annaliese was born and I kept her she helped me babysit when I needed it and was like a second mother to her._

Present

"Hello," said a voice on the other line.

"Hey, it's me," I said holding back the tears. I didn't really know why I wanted to cry. Maybe because I missed her soft, gentle voice that could always calm me down, or maybe I was just overwhelmed by the day I had.

"What's wrong?" she said detecting the sadness.

"Nothing," I lied.

"I don't believe it. Spill."

"I just had the weirdest day. First when Anna and I went to McDonald's we ran into Lucas." I explained and I heard a small gasp on the other end of the line.

"You mean THE Lucas?"

"Yes, THE Lucas," I answered. "Then if that wasn't weird enough he told Haley we were in town and she and Nathan invited Anna and me over to dinner. I mean it's not that I don't like Haley or anything because I don't have anything against her it was just weird. But she and Nathan got married junior year and they have a three year old named Jamie."

"That's good. At least they're doing well," she answered.

"Yea, but that's not the whole story," I said.

"Of course not."

"Apparently Haley didn't tell her neighbor that she was having people over for dinner because when we were socializing she came over to borrow some sugar. And do you want to know who that neighbor was?" I didn't wait for her to answer my question, "Peyton."

"Oh, no, what did she do?"

"She was just like shocked. At first she kind of stared at me then she got what she came for and left," I answered.

"And did she see Annaliese?"

"No, she was playing with Jamie somewhere, but Lucas did earlier," and for some reason I was unaware of I started to cry.

"Maybe you should just come home."

"I can't," I answered. "He will find me there. We all agreed it would be best if we came here where he couldn't find Anna and me, remember. No matter how weird or awkward this is I have to stick this out because I can't let him find us."

She sighed a deep breath that made a huge static in the phone. "Well, maybe I can come there and help you with all of this?"

"No," I said. "Besides the first thing he is going to expect is for you to come with us. I have to do this on my own Jenn."

"I know," she said sadly. It was one of the few times I've heard her sound sad. She was usually the one keeping my spirits up when I needed it.

"So, please continue to watch out for the store. I've got to go, but I love you."

"Will do. I love you too Brooke. And Brooke, please be careful."

"I will I promise," I said. I heard another sigh and the line was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so i know its been weeks but i have been busy due to my birthday and exams, but i will try to update more during christmas break as a gift for you all being patient. I would also apprectiate it if you read this story to please review. It will make me update faster and it really does make me happier knowing someone is reading this. I love making a difference in peoples lives with my stories.**

**A/N: Everything about Keith and Karen that happened in the last four seasons hasnt happened, but everything else has between other people. Im making up my own storyline for them because i dont like how it turned out.**  


* * *

Chapter Five

It was the next afternoon and Haley asked me to meet her at the park; I reluctantly agreed. I decided, though, before I did that I should rent a car, so I rented a car then I drove it to the park by the river court.

When we arrived Haley and Jamie were already there playing on the monkey bars. "Hey!" she said as we walked up to them. It didn't seem to be a very popular playground, only three or four other kids there.

"Hey!" I said back. Annaliese went up and greeted Jamie who had, in one night, become her new friend. It was crazy how little kids were like that. So open to new and different people. It was a shame we couldn't be like that our whole lives.

Since it was obvious Anna and Jamie would be fine playing together Haley and I took a seat on one of the benches they had. "This park brings back so many memories," I said looking to my far left and seeing the river court; the place where Lucas used to play basketball every day.

"It does doesn't it?"

"Remember when Lucas first joined the team and him and Nathan played each other at midnight?" I asked her. We both giggled at the thought of that night. Haley was still nerdy and I was still a mean, popular cheerleader, but that night changed our lives forever because it caused us to get to know people we never thought we would.

"I know. Thank goodness Lucas won that night or else we may not have ever become friends," Haley said.

"Yea." I said. And I wouldn't have ever become pregnant, I thought.

We both sat there for a few minutes just watching out kids play together. "They're really good with each other," I said.

"They really are," she smiled.

"Would you and Annaliese like to go out to lunch?" Haley asked after we had been there for awhile. "We can go to Karen's I'm sure she will be so happy to see you."

"I don't know…" I said.

"Come on Brooke," she begged. "I promise Lucas and Peyton won't be there. They both work Saturday afternoons anyway."

"Ok," I gave in. I really wanted to see Karen anyways because she had been like a mom to me before I left and I couldn't come to Tree Hill and not visit her.

Since Haley and Jamie had walked to the park, I drove the four of us to Karen's Café. Haley and I both wanted to surprise her so she and Jamie went in first and picked out a booth and Anna and I joined a couple minutes after.

As I walked into the door and heard the ding I suddenly had déjà vu. The Café looked exactly how I left it and the feeling was oddly comforting. Karen was so busy when I walked in that she didn't even notice me when Annaliese and I went and joined Haley at our table. But about two minutes later she walked over to our table.

"Haley I'm busy can I help you in a…" she stopped in the middle of her sentence her mouth wide-open at the site of me sitting in the booth of her café. It took her a minute to gather her thought, but when she did she started to scream and gave me a huge hug.

"Brooke what are you doing here!" she said her brown eyes almost popping out of her head with excitement.

"Just visiting," I answered.

Karen was so caught up in the excitement that I was there that she just now noticed Annaliese sitting next to me.

"Don't tell me she's yours?" I nodded smiling. "Oh, Brooke, she's adorable!"

"Say thank you," I told Anna.

"Thanks," she said trying to hide behind my back. She isn't usually shy, only when she wants to be.

"She looks like she's about as old as Rose," Karen said.

"I think they're about the same age," Haley said. "Rose might be a couple months younger."

"Whose Rose?" I asked.

"She's my daughter," answered Karen. "Shortly after you left Keith and I got pregnant and got married."

"Thanks so great," I said standing up to give her a hug. I had always secretly been rooting for her and Keith. Ever since she got back from Italy and I saw the way he looked at her, I knew they were meant to be.

"Where is Rosie?" wondered Haley.

"She's with Lucas today," Haley nodded. "The café is pretty busy right now, but were going to catch up later, Brooke. Maybe we can get your daughter and Rose together to play sometime while you're here."

I nodded. "That would be great." Then she walked away to another table.

"Geez, I missed too much while I was gone," I said. "It's too hard to catch up." Haley laughed.

X-X-X-X-X

After lunch with Haley and Jamie, I went back to my mom's house so Annaliese could take her nap. After I finally got the excited four-year old to sleep and could settle into the comfy couch the doorbell rang.

When I opened the door I had a mix of shocked and anxious expressions. The tall, blonde man standing in front of me walked inside without even asking and went straight into the living room. I just followed behind him not really knowing what to do.

"Luca-?" I tried to say but he cut me off.

"So, all day I've been trying to write because I'm working on my new book," he started. "So I did everything I usually do when I'm going to write, but when I started to, for some reason I couldn't get the image of your daughter out of my head. It's like she was permanently indented into my memory, so all afternoon while I played with my little sister, Rose, I was wondering why it was your daughter's face that couldn't get out of my memory and then it hit me. She's my daughter isn't she?"

I was so stunned by his speech I didn't even know what to say. I just stood there like an idiot not saying anything, but I had my mouth open.

"She's my daughter isn't she?" he asked again after awhile his tone getting louder and angrier. I tried to speak, but no words would come out. "Isn't she!?"

"Lucas…I…I can explain," I managed to get out. For some reason I started to cry and hot tears rolled down my face.

"Explain what Brooke? That you never told me I had a child. That there has been a little girl out there for four years without a father who could have had one! Why didn't you just tell me?!"

"I didn't have a choice," I said wiping my now swollen eyes. "My parents made me go. And you had just cheated on me with Peyton; I wanted nothing to do with you. I planned on giving her up for adoption then coming back, but I just couldn't, I was just too hard, so I stayed."

"And why now Brooke? Why are you doing this now? I mean Peyton and I are engaged and happy. Why now?"

"I can't tell you," I cried.

Just then I heard a creak on the step and I saw Annaliese looking at the both of us in half shock, half confusion. I went over and gently picked her up into my arms.

"You're crying again," she said wiping the hot tears off my eyes. She turned to Lucas in anger. "Why did you make my mommy cry!?" she yelled. "Can't you see she's been through enough!?"

I could tell Lucas was shocked by this. He probably wasn't used to being yelled at by four-year olds.

"Its ok baby, mommy can handle it," I said. "Why don't you go upstairs and pick out an outfit for dinner I will be right up." She gave me that look like _are you sure_ I nodded and kissed her on the cheek before she reluctantly went upstairs.

"Can we finish this some other time when she's not here?" I asked.

He nodded in surprise. Obviously this wasn't something that happened every day. He left without saying a word and didn't look back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After what happened with Lucas I knew I needed to go see him and tell him the whole story. I couldn't just let him walk away like that, not knowing the whole truth. So after I fed Annaliese dinner I went upstairs into foul territory, my mom's bedroom. She was lying in a nightgown already, probably hung-over, and catching up on her soaps.

"Mom, I need you to watch Anna for just thirty minutes at the most," I asked. I knew she would be a horrible babysitter, but what else was I to do? I was desperate.

"Brooke, if you haven't noticed I'm not in the best babysitting attire."

"Well, then, change for all I care," I said. "I have to do something, but I can't take her with me. Please."

"Alright, send her up here," she said. So I went downstairs and brought the little girl up to her bedroom and laid her in bed next to my mother.

"Ok, mommy has to go somewhere for just a couple minutes, you're going to stay here with grandma until I get back. And be good," I said kissing her on the forehead. She scooted back against the headboard and started watching whatever stupid soap my mom was. She didn't really mind, she was a go with the flow girl.

I quietly walked out of the room and the house and drove to Lucas and Peyton's house. I hoped Peyton wouldn't be there, although Lucas had probably already told her the news.

When I pulled into their driveway my stomach was so nervous I thought it was tangled up. I made myself get out of the car and slowly and nervously walk up to their door. My finger was shaking when I rang the doorbell. I don't know why I was so nervous. I guess because I was scared he would get mad again, that he wouldn't give me time to explain.

My thoughts were broken by the sound of him opening the door. His face didn't look happy, but not nearly as mad as he did that afternoon. I guess he had some time to think about it and cool down.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Hey," he answered.

"So, I thought I would come over so I could explain everything."

"Ok," was all he said. He started walking deeper into the house until he reached the living room and I guessed he wanted me to follow him, so I did.

"I just came over here to say that I never purposefully kept your daughter from you. When I left to live with my aunt in California I planned on giving her up for adoption, but when she was born she was so beautiful and I couldn't and I thought why should I go back after what you did to me. Over the years I thought about calling you many times, but I couldn't just call and be like, 'Oh, and by the way you have a daughter' so I never did."

"I understand," he said. A rush of relief went through my body. "But why now? Why are you coming to Tree Hill now?"

"I can't tell anyone."

"Why not Brooke are you in some sort of trouble?" His green eyes now filled with worry.

"I can't tell anyone, but just don't worry about it. I just wanted to come over and tell you that."

He shook his head. "Well, can I see her sometime? I would really like to meet my daughter."

"I don't know Lucas; I don't just want to spring this on here. I mean she hasn't had a father for four years, and now all the sudden I'm just going to be like 'oh and by the way here's your father?' I just have to figure out how I'm going to tell her. I want to ease her into it."

"Maybe we can just start with I'm your friend from high school," he suggested. "We don't have to tell her the whole story all at once."

"I think that would be best."

"What about your friend invited the two of you to lunch tomorrow at his mother's café?"

"Luke, I don't kno-."

"Come one I will bring Rose with me."

"Ok, what's one more friend for her anyway?"

"Great then; tomorrow, Karen's café at one," I shook my head.

"See you then."

X-X-X-X-X

The next afternoon Annaliese was excited to know that we were going to get to meet more new people. I explained to her that it was the guy I was arguing with the other night, but I went to his house and we fixed everything so she should be nice to him. She reluctantly agreed. Even at four she can hold some pretty big grudges when it comes to me.

We walked into Karen's Café at one and Lucas was already sitting at a table with a little girl. She had big brown curls to her shoulder and big hazel eyes. But the biggest shock to me was she was in a wheelchair. Why didn't anyone tell me before?

As I walked over to the table holding Anna's hand I tried not to act surprised. We sat down in the two chairs across from them.

"Anna, this is my friend, Lucas," I said pointing to him. "And this is his little sister Rose."

To my dismay the first thing that came out of her mouth was, "Why does you chair have wheels on the bottom?"

"Anna!" I said. She was too young to understand you don't ask a question like that. I looked at Lucas apologizing for her, but he wiped his hand like it was no big deal.

"You know what?" Lucas asked Annaliese.

"What?" she said her eyes getting bigger with wonder.

"Rosie gets to use that special chair because when she was born her legs didn't work like everyone else's, so it helps her get around. Isn't that cool?"

"Yea!" Annaliese said. "I wish I had a special chair. Walking is exhausting." Everyone started to giggle.

"I like it sometimes," Rose said. "But sometimes I wish I could walk."

"But I bet you'd be really good at tag, because your wheels would be way faster than my legs." That's how Annaliese was. Always looking on the bright side of things without even realizing it.

Rose smiled. "I am pretty good at tag. I always catch Lucas."

"Always," Lucas repeated.

Lunch was that way until we finished and Karen offered to watch the two girls, so we could go on a walk and talk about everything that needed to be talked about.

"So, why didn't you tell me Rose was in a wheelchair?" I asked as we started out the door. It was a bit colder outside than it had been, so I put my hands in the pocket of my sweater.

"I figured my mom had already told you."

"What does she have?"

"It's called Spina Bifida. Other than not being able to walk it doesn't really affect her, though. She can actually, at the house, use crutches, but she will most likely be in a wheelchair her whole life."

"I'm sorry. That must have been hard."

"It was at first," he answered. "But soon we got used to it, and she is really optimistic. She doesn't really get mad that she can't walk. She mostly takes advantage of what she can do."

"That's great," I said breathing in the cool October air.

"I just want to make sure you know that I never purposefully kept your daughter from you. I know I've said it before, but I just wanted to make sure you knew."

"I knew," he said. "Even before you told me yesterday I knew. I know you better than you know, Brooke Davis, and I know you would never do something like that unless you had a reason. Now all I have to do is figure out what the reason is."

"Maybe someday, but not today."

"Fair enough," he said. "Ready to go back?" I nodded and we walked back arm in arm. It was nice to be friends with him again; to have worked everything out. I was scared we wouldn't have been able to.


	7. Chapter 7

**So, i know this chapter is a bit shorter than most, but thats the place i really wanted to end it and i feel like it was the right place to, so i hope you like it and Enjoy ! Make sure to review after reading !**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Two days later, while Annaliese was at Karen's playing with Rose, I went grocery shopping again. While there I didn't expect to run into her, and I didn't think she would be so mad about this whole situation, if anyone should be mad about anything it should be me, but she was and she let me know it.

"Brooke, can we talk," said a fragile, petite blonde as I was almost done checking out my groceries.

"I guess we can when I'm done," I said. Even though I had been in Tree Hill about a week and had mended a lot of old friendships, Peyton and I never really tried to fix ours. I guess I wasn't really ready to forgive.

After I had paid and all my groceries were bagged we sat down in the little, convenient Starbucks they had in the corner. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to ask you to stay away from Lucas," Peyton said. "I know he is excited about finding out he has a daughter and that's great, but it's all he can talk about. He's even talking about post-poning the wedding now, so he can get to know her better before."

"So, what does all this have to do with me?" I wondered.

"I'm scared that if he sees his daughter and you, he's going to realize how much he misses you and leave me for you and Annaliese. I mean you know Lucas, he would do anything not to end up like Dan."

I understood where Peyton was coming from, but I can't believe she would honestly think I would cheat on her with Lucas after what they did to me five years ago. "Look, Peyton, if you think I would ever get back with Lucas while you two were together you're crazy, I know what it feels like to be that person, and I just can't do it to anyone."

"And if you're worried about him leaving you for Anna and me, I wouldn't be because I haven't even told Annaliese that Lucas is her father yet," I finished.

"It's just that I don't know what I would do if he left me."

"I know, but he won't," I assured her.

"Thanks," she said getting up. She grabbed her groceries and walked out of the store into the late-October air.

X-X-X-X-X

Annaliese and I were eating dinner that night, chicken nuggets and macaroni. I had some things I needed to discuss with the four-year old. I needed to see where her mind was at after everything that had gone on.

"So, Anna-Banana, how do you like Tree Hill so far?"

"Love it!" I said excitedly. "I like Jamie and Rose, they are my friends now."

"That's great, baby girl. What would you say of mommy said we might move here for awhile? Would you be sad or happy?"

"Would Jenna come, too?" wondered the little girl.

"Unfortunately, I think she has to stay in California baby, but I'm sure she will come and visit us whenever she can," I explained.

"And what about your store?" she was so curious for a four year old.

"Well, maybe mommy can open one up here instead. So we can stay here and you and mommy can both stay with their friends."

"I guess that would be ok," she answered. "But Jenna has to come visit A LOT," she said putting the emphasis on the "a lot."

"Good," I said smiling excitedly. "Now finish up that dinner and put it in the dishwasher please. I'm going to go upstairs and talk to grandma real quick." She nodded shoving another chicken nugget into her mouth.

I made my way up to my mom's room where she was lying on her bed with a wet cloth across her forehead. She had her eyes closed, but I could tell she wasn't asleep. I sighed heavily. My mother was not my favorite person in the world to be around.

"Mother," I said loudly getting her attention.

"Brooke, please don't yell when you're mom is sick," she said like she was in pain. Yea right sick, I thought, try a five year hang-over.

"Sorry," I apologized sarcastically. "I just wanted to let you know that I am planning on moving Annaliese and I here to Tree Hill. Now don't worry we won't be staying here and imposing you any longer. I'm going to start apartment shopping on Monday."

"Are you sure you just want to pick up and leave everything to move here?" she wondered sitting up. I sighed. She didn't even know the story. If she would know then she wouldn't be asking this, but I could never tell my mother what happened in California, she wouldn't understand.

"Yes, mom," I said. "I'm sure this is the place I was Anna and I to live."

"But what about the store?" she wondered. Always thinking about business and money, never what makes anyone happy.

"I can always open one here," I said. "And I can help Karen out at the Café until it's done. Mom, I've thought long and hard about this and I've decided I'm going to do it."

"Whatever it's your life." And with that and laid back down and closed her eyes again. "Please close the door when you leave." I quietly slipped out, but slammed the door behind me. Sometimes that woman just makes me so angry!

"Anna, come upstairs to get ready for your shower!" I yelled from the top of the stairs. I went into my room real quick to grab my cell phone. I wanted to tell Jenna about my decision. As I pressed speed-dial 3 to call Jenna I yelled down the stairs again. "Annaliese, up here, bath, now!" I still didn't hear anyone moving.

"Annaliese Victoria Davis! I'm going to count to three!" still nothing. I was now getting frightened. I quietly made my way now the white-carpeted stair case.

As I walked around the main floor looking for the little girl I saw no trace. "Hello," said a voice on the other end of the phone. I forgot I had called Jenna.

"Oh, hey Jen, it's me," I said still looking around. She wasn't in the sitting or living room. Now I was going to check the kitchen. Maybe she was still eating. She was a slow eater after all.

"Hey, what's up," said the blonde on the other end of the phone. But I couldn't answer that question; I couldn't even move, because as I reached the kitchen and looked inside I saw my worst nightmare. Annaliese's plate lay on the counter half-eaten and the door to the kitchen was wide open.

"ANNA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I dropped my phone in shock and my whole body was shaking. Someone had taken her, and I knew exactly who that someone was. That someone was the whole reason we were in Tree Hill and they found us. They found us and took the thing that was most precious in my life.


	8. Chapter 8

**I dont know how many people are reading this because i havent gotten many comments, but i want the people who are to know I'm not going to stop because of the lack of comments because thats not fair to you and i write these stories for the readers. And if you read i would really appreciate it if you commented after because it really boosts my self-esteem and makes me update faster. Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Ms. Davis," said a soft, manly voice. "Can you please tell me what you can remember from tonight?" I was tired and scared and didn't feel like talking. I closed my eyes for a second and opened them again to look at the man sitting across from me. He was tall, probably six foot, African-American. He was wearing black suit pants and a white collared shirt. He also had on suspenders that held his two guns, one on either side.

I sighed knowing I would have to answer. "Annaliese and I were downstairs in the kitchen eating dinner. She was almost done, so I decided to go upstairs and talk to my mom real quick. I was only up there five minutes max. When I yelled down the stairs for her to come up and get ready for her bath there was no answer," hot tears now rolled down my face. It was starting to swell. Pictures of the little girl came into my head and I had to stop talking for a moment so I could catch my breath. "After I called her about three times I became worried so I went down to check on her and she was gone." I sunk down further into my chair. I didn't want to talk anymore. I couldn't I felt like I was choking to death.

"And you didn't hear anything strange while you were upstairs talking to your mother?" he asked.

I shook my head no and took a deep, forced breath. "If I would have heard something I would have gone right away. This is all my fault."

_3 Years Before_

_It was a Saturday afternoon and I really needed some new clothes for school, so I decided to take eighteen month old Annaliese shopping with me. We were in Macy's going through the clearance rack when she started to throw a fit because she wanted to get out of her stroller. At first I told her she had to stay in, but she wouldn't give up, so of course I gave in and took her out. _

_I told her she had to hold my hand. She liked to play in the racks and hide under the clothes and it was all working out until I went to ask someone about a top; when I turned around she was gone!_

_I started to flip out. What if someone had just taken her without me noticing! I knew I shouldn't have let her out of the stroller. I started to scream and holler her name, but I didn't hear her. I asked all the store clerks if they had seen her, but none of them had. _

_Finally, after about ten minutes of looking and crying I found her underneath a dress rack. It turns out she was just playing hide-and-go-seek with me. I was so happy to see her she didn't even get in trouble. It was the most terrifying day of my life; until now that is._

Present

"Ms. Davis, I know you're tired and it's been a very rough day, but if you ever want to see your daughter again and find out who took her you need to answer my questions," the detective said trying to be patient, but I could tell he was getting angry with me.

"I already know who took her," I said quietly.

"What do you mean you know who took her?" asked the detective. He was now becoming more aware of the conversation, perking up in his chair slightly.

"It was my ex-boyfriend from California," I explained. "He mentally abused me at first, and then physically, so I broke up with him. He loved Anna and me though and said he would do whatever it takes to get us back. Then he repeated himself and said 'whatever it takes' in a really creepy tone. That's why I came to Tree Hill to get away from him. I never thought he would find me here, but apparently he did. I have no doubt in my mind he took her."

"What would this ex-boyfriends name be?" he wondered.

"His name is Tony Robinson. He is from Los Angeles, California."

"Thank you Ms. Davis," he said starting to stand up. "My team and I will look into this. In the meantime I suggest you go home and get some rest; we will call you if we hear anything."

"Thank you," I said standing up also. Did he really just expect me to go home and fall soundly asleep? I knew I probably wouldn't get one ounce of sleep until they found her, but I did as they said and I went straight home.

When I walked in the door the house already seemed different. They had the kitchen taped off, so we weren't allowed to go in there and tamper with the evidence. I sluggishly made my way up the steps. I was about to go into my room, but I passed up Anna's on the way. I couldn't help but take a peek inside.

It was messy. I had told her that day to clean it up and she still hadn't. As I made my way to the bed I tripped over her favorite bunny rabbit. It was her "security blanket" that she took everywhere before she turned four. She still slept with it every night. My aunt in California gave it to her the night she was born.

I picked up "wunny", which is what its name was because when she was little she couldn't say bunny, and sat on the bed with it. I held it close to my body and just lost it. The tears flowed now more than ever. My face was burning from crying so much today, but I couldn't even feel it because of how numb I felt inside. My loud sobs could defiantly be heard throughout the house, but there was no one there besides my mother, who had offered to go with me to the police station, but I had said no she should stay here, and now she was fast asleep.

As I cried I couldn't help but think about the worst. What if he did something to my baby. What if I never saw her again? Was my life worth living without her in my life every day? These were thoughts I did not want to think about.

Suddenly, I heard a noise by the door, when I looked over I was surprised to see a tall girl with long, straight blonde hair and big blue eyes staring back at me. "Jenna?" I whispered. I thought I might be dreaming. Jenna couldn't be here she lived in California.

"Hey, B," she said. She walked over to the bed and held my shaking body in her arms.

"Your in Tree Hill?" I said astonished.

"You think after that phone call I wasn't going to hop on a plane and come see what was going on," her gentle voice explained. "Victoria explained everything to me."

And that's all the words that needed to be said between us. She held me as I cried all night. She stroked my chocolate brown hair and I could tell her hands were shaking. I felt a tear from her cheek fall onto my head. I never thought about how much this could affect her, too. After all, Annaliese was like the daughter she didn't have yet. But being the great friend and person she was, she stayed strong for me and for Anna; because one of us had to if we were ever going to find her.

X-X-X-X-X

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my mother slamming her bathroom door. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep. For a minute when I woke up it had all felt like a dream and I was about to call for Annaliese when it hit me. She was gone. Someone had taken her. _He_ had taken her. _He_ knew the one thing that would get to me and he took advantage of it. How come it was taking the police so long to find _him?_

I looked around to find out I was in Annaliese's room. Jenna wasn't in there so she must have already woken up. I made myself get out of bed, I didn't want to. Then I made my way down the steps and into the living room where Jenna was sitting, staring at the wall.

"A penny for your thoughts," I said and she broke out of her trance hearing my voice.

"Oh, sorry," she said. "I kind of zoned out."

"It's understandable."

"I went and got some breakfast," she said holding up a bag from McDonalds, since we couldn't use our kitchen.

"Not hungry," I excused.

"Yea, me neither," she said. "Food doesn't really seem to be important at a time like this." I nodded and took a seat next to her on the couch.

"I really appreciate you coming out," I said. "Especially so fast. You're really the best friend I've ever had."

"Of course I'm here, Brooke. There's no place else I'd rather be than right here. They're going to find her you know, I know that they are, I can feel it."

"I tell myself that," I said softly. "But sometimes my mind wanders to stuff I don't want to think about. Like what if they find her too late?"

"That's not going to happen and you can't think like that," she encouraged. "You already know who took her, and I'm sure fingerprints will prove it. All they have to do is find out where he is, and you will have her back in your arms in no time. Tony was never the sharpest tool in the shed."

"Yea, I guess you're right. He is kind of stupid. There is no way he would ever get away with something like this."

"That's my girl, think positive," she said. I smiled for the first time in hours. Jenna could always calm me down or talk me out of anything. She was like my other half and without her I would fall…hard.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

There was a knock on the door and I quickly got up and ran to it, hoping it would be the police telling me good news. Instead, when I opened it I saw a tall, shaggy blonde figure standing in front of me.

"You're friend told me what happened," he said taking me into his arms. At first it felt strange, but then it felt oddly comforting. I rested my head on his shoulders and cried. I knew Peyton would probably get mad, but it was a special circumstance and I needed a broad shoulder to cry on.

He then pulled me up and made me look deep into the abyss of his deep green eyes. He wiped the tears from my face with his gentle fingers. I felt like melting there on the spot. I thought I was going to faint.

"Have you heard anything?" he wondered. I shook my head no.

"They said they would call if anyone happened that I needed to know about," I said fast and crying. I couldn't even believe he understood me but he did.

"Ok, well, I guess we wait," he said. We walked together into the living room and joined Jenn on the couch. None of us talked or turned on the TV or anything. We just sat there and stared at the telephone, as if the longer we looked at it the less time it would take for it to ring.

It took an hour and forty minutes and twenty seconds of staring before the phone finally rang. I pounced on it the first ring. "Ms. Davis, this is Detective Strothman, we spoke last night. I was just informing you we had a break in your daughter's case, and you can come down to the station."

My heart jumped. They had a break. It must have been a good one if they were asking me to come down to the station. Maybe they were going to get her and wanted me to be there when they brought her to the station. "I will be right there," I said and hung up the phone. I turned around to Lucas and Jenna. They were both staring at me with big, hopeful eyes.

"They have made a break in the case, and have asked me to come to the station," I smiled. They both smiled with relief.

"I will drive you," Lucas suggested. "I don't want you driving at a time like this." I didn't object.

"Thanks, Luke," I said as we walked out the door. "You've been really good about all of this."

"Well, I just found out I had a daughter, I'm not about to lose her." I smiled. I knew he would make a great father. I don't know why I ever doubted him.

He led me to his silver BMW and opened the passenger door for me. Where was this gentlemen in high school, I thought. He went as fast as he could without exceeding the speed limit and getting pulled over. Whenever we got stuck at a red light he would yell and hit the steering wheel in anger. I had to giggle to myself; he was such a great father already. I decided right there that when I got Annaliese back I would tell her about Lucas being her father, because they both deserved it.

We arrived at the police station in record time. A different detective greeted us at the door this time. He was plump and old with gray hair. I guessed this was about the only job he could get anymore.

"You're Ms. Davis?" he asked after we walked into the doors. I nodded. "And who is your friend?"

"His name is Lucas Scott," I said. "He's Annaliese's father."

"Ok, well then follow me," he commanded. We did as he told. We followed him through a series of hallways until we finally reached the room and came to a halt. The room was small. It had a desk and three chairs in it and the walls were white. "You can take a seat and Detective Strothman will be in in a minute."

We both took a seat in the two wooden chairs. They weren't all that comfortable and I was scared it was going to break. We waited for Detective Strothman in silence. Our minds were too filled with thoughts to talk.

After five minutes of silence Detective Strothman, the one from the night before, walked into the small, plain room. He took a seat in the third chair and faced the two of us.

"I called you down here because I wanted you to be up-to-date about everything that's happening in your daughter's case," he started. "After you told us last night about your ex we immediately looked him up. He had two priors for beating his girlfriends, so we could trust you on your story. The next thing we did was so see if he had a cell phone. If he had been making any calls we could track where we was, using cell phone towers. Unfortunately, he was smart and did not use his cell phone. Also, we searched your kitchen for any finger prints he might have left, but he was smart again and wore gloves, so he wouldn't leave any. Finally, we went around and found out he rented a car, but that car was found in the junk yard, which means he had to have stolen a car. So, we went on the computer and looked up stolen cars in the last 48 hours and only found three. We checked them out and one was a match to tire prints in your driveway," after I heard this my heart skipped a beat. This must mean something good. It has to help them find my baby.

"So, is this a good thing?" I asked.

"A very good thing," he answered. "The person who had the car was smart enough to have a GPS in their car, and Tony was not smart enough to turn off that GPS. You see every GPS has a small tracking device in it so it can tell you where to go, and with a search warrant we are able to look at that GPS. I am telling you this because they are getting the warrant signed by a judge as we speak, and if it is signed we will be able to find where his car is, and if we find his car, there is a chance we will find your daughter."

That was the best news I had heard in my life. In a matter of hours I could have my baby back in my arms. Tears of joy started to roll down my cheek, and I wiped them away with my finger.

"I want you two to know that there is a chance they are not in his car anymore. But if we do find the car it should lead us closer to where they are."

I nodded. "We understand. But there is a chance they're still in the car?"

"It is likely. It depends on where he's taking her. If he's taking her far away they could be, but if he's not taking her far, they could already be out of it by now." Detectives were so smart with this kind of stuff. I didn't get how they could figure it all out. You had to be smart to be a detective.

Just them the old man opened the door. "Sorry to interrupt. Detective they just came back with the warrant and are about to look him up on the computer. They told me to tell you."

"Thanks Detective Franke," he said standing up. "I want you two to stay here in case something happens. Detective Franke will get you whatever you need." He nodded at us before leaving the room and going to save my daughter.

Again we sat and waited. That seemed to be all I did lately. I was getting tired from pure exhaustion, but I refused to let myself fall asleep. So, I put my head on Lucas's strong shoulder, it made me feel safe and protected. He stroked my chocolate brown hair and whispered in my ear, "It's going to be alright, they're going to find her." I nodded, but my mind soon went to Peyton. She specifically asked me not to do this, and I was anyway. I knew nothing could happen between Lucas and me, although the closer this kidnapping made us the more I wished it could.

We sat in that room like that for about an hour. Detective Franke keep offering us coffee and food, but we both declined. We couldn't eat. Another thirty minutes went by and he came back into the room.

"I swear if he offers us more food I might punch something," Lucas threatened, but the look on his face said he wasn't in there to offer food.

"I just got a phone call," he said. Lucas and I both perked up in our chairs. This didn't sound good. "Detective Strothman just called and told me I needed to take you two to the hospital."


End file.
